


After Credits

by hueue



Series: su has me by the THROAT [5]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Brother-Sister Relationships, Gen, I referenced a neil breen movie in here, INCREDIBLY emo over Ame and Steb tonight fellas, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Post-Steven Universe: The Movie, just like BONKERS emo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:54:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23851141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hueue/pseuds/hueue
Summary: Steven fell apart, and there's only one person he wants to callOr: I'll be right by your side no matter what
Relationships: Amethyst & Pink Steven Universe, Amethyst & Steven Universe
Series: su has me by the THROAT [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1575244
Comments: 22
Kudos: 293





	After Credits

**Author's Note:**

> ever think about amethyst and steven and cry your eyes out so fucking hard
> 
> also cas and lux are from my other split steven story! go check it out if ya want! stay safe, luv ya xx

The smell of burning still wafted through the air along with something sickeningly sweet and hard to place. 

Steven gulped down more water and knelt to gently kiss the earth, grass, and flowers blooming from his interference. He didn’t have time to marvel at it, he stood and walked to the next bit of scorched land, fighting his killer headache and the sour taste the dirt left in his mouth. Everybody else had gone to sleep, kept up by the unfortunate circumstance of another one of his _mom’s_ mistakes catching up to him. But he couldn’t go to sleep, he had to fix this, 

“This is all my fault.” he muttered to himself as another healed patch grew, he looked out to the cracked streets still bubbling with bio-poison. He had a lot to do and he couldn’t stop now, “We gotta keep going.”/ **It’s not done yet.”** / _“We have to fix everything.”_

He froze at his sudden insistence of referring to himself in plural and the way his headache increased tenfold. Steven looked down at his hands, completely faultless despite the night he’d had, “Why did we just―I, why did _I_ just do that?” 

He didn’t get an answer, just the sound of the pink-tinted waves. Tiredly, he dragged his hands down his face, “Keep going, Steven. You’re fine.” he stumbled over to the next dry patch, repeating the ritual he’d been at for the past five hours, “Jeez, our head really hurts. _No_ , my head.”/ _“Sorry.”_ / **“Stop that.”**

Steven slapped himself on the side of the head, suddenly two hands grabbed him. He yelped, instinctively summoning his shield and spinning around ready to fight. Amethyst backed off with her hands up, “Whoa, man, cool off.” 

“S-Sorry, Ame.” 

“S’okay. How are you doing?”

“Fine.” he said maybe a second too quickly. She shifted her weight to the side, 

“Look, Steven, you’ve been out here for a while. I know you wanna get a headstart on cleanup but this can wait until tomorrow.

He frowned, his headache worsening slightly, “It can’t.”/ _“It can’t.”_ / **“It can’t.”**

Steven cursed inwardly, Amethyst’s brow furrowed, “You look really tired, Steve-o. Spinel kinda rattled us all but we’re all safe now, nothing else is coming to try us.”

“You don’t know that.” he muttered under his breath, he brought his water bottle back up to his mouth but found it empty; he groaned, frustrated tears brimming, “Ugh…”

“It’s okay, Steven! Dude, you can come out here later but right now you need to sleep.” her expression softened, “I’m...I’m worried about you, bro. Spinel kinda threw us all around pretty bad and I heard you, like, talking to yourself and...hitting yourself.” she checked him over, “You’d tell me if the, uh, the hurting yourself thing was bad again, right? You’ve been doing really good lately.” 

“N-No, Amethyst, it’s fine. I wasn’t doing that, I just have a headache.”

She relaxed slightly, “No wonder. You really pushed yourself to the brink, dummy.” she grabbed him by the midsection and lifted him off the ground despite his protests, “C’mon. No whining, it’s bedtime for one Steven Universe.” 

“ _Amethyst!_ ” he sighed, “Put us down we have to finish!”

“You’re not even making sense. A couple hours of shut-eye and you’ll be good, promise.” 

“Ugh. Fine.” 

Amethyst carried him back to the house, past Garnet and Pearl who shouted his name while the quartz hopped up the stairs and threw Steven into his bed. 

“Jacket.” she said, Steven slipped off his half-melted letterman and handed it to her just for her to throw it on the floor, “Shoes, too, you maniac.” he kicked off his sandals. Amethyst threw his pajamas at him, “Get comfy. I don’t wanna hear a peep from you for the next eight hours.”

He bargained, “Three.”

“Ten. Sleep, dumbass.” 

“Oo, a quarter in the swear jar.” 

She rolled her eyes, “Don’t think I can’t hear you when you mute those calls to the Diamonds, pottymouth. I think you invent three new ones each time.”

He laughed breathily, “Whatever. G’night or, uh, see you later, Amethyst.”

“Night, dude.”

Sleepily, he laid back in bed, “Can you save some dinner for us if Pearl orders some?”

“Sure, weirdo.”

* * *

_She’s going to drop him. She’s going to drop him, drop him, drop us._

_Why were they so_ stupid _to think it was over, it was never going to be over._

_The city swings in and out of focus. They wonder if their family will see them fall, will they scream?_

_Spinel swings him. Half of him is crying hysterically, the other half just needs one more piece._

_They drop a little further, held up only by a finger._

_She’s going to drop us._

* * *

Steven sat up, drenched in sweat and wincing from the pounding headache screaming between his (their) ears. He tried to breathe but it doesn’t seem possible, everything is so―everything is―help. Help, _help,_ **help.**

His room flashed bright pink and Steven let out a jagged breath before he blinked out of existence. 

“Oh, shit.” the human muttered, slowly sitting up from the floor where he’d been forced onto, his hands ghosted over his stomach, “Did we unfuse? Wh-Where are you?”

“I could not keep us together.”

The human tensed at the voice, a familiar mixture of anger and sadness and longing filling him, “If you’re doing that voice to mess with me, it’s not funny.”

“What voice?”

“You…” he huffed, “you sound like Mom.” 

“Oh.”

“Yeah.”

“Sorry.” he waited a moment before speaking still in her voice, “Spinel’s Rejuvenator, it affected my code. Just need to…” a minute passed of silence before the diamond’s pink emotionally vacant face popped over the side of the bed, “better?” 

He sounded like him again, thankfully. He sighed, “Better.” 

“You are injured.”

“It’s not that bad, honestly. Just sore.” 

“Are you lying?”

The human groaned, “Leave it, Lux. We can’t keep…” he gestured to them, “falling apart like this! This is, like, the third time in two months, the Gems are gonna find out.” 

“They will not.” he offered his hardlight hand to Castor, “The bed is more comfortable for you.” 

He took it and let himself be pulled up, “Aw, jeez.” 

“So. The nightmare.”

“Can we…not talk about it?” 

“We have to.” 

Cas sniffed, hitting his head against his headboard, “Fine. We almost died again and it’s messed up. We’re a little freaked out about it, end of story.” 

“You’re crying.” 

He felt Lux’s finger brush away hot tears, “Ugh! I know, I know. Can we just fuse and go back to sleep? I feel better when we’re Steven.” 

“Me too.” 

The two stood on the bed and faced each other, Lux extended his hand which Cas took with a weak smile. They spun each other around once, twice, and again until Steven formed again, his skin buzzing, “ _Finally_. Those two are so much, god.” 

Exhaustion settled in. Amethyst was right about him needing a nap.

He went under the covers again and let his heavy lids fall. 

* * *

_He’s so useless. He’s always so USELESS._

_His family―their family―is in danger and he (they) can’t do anything._

_They were right._

_She should still be here, he should’ve never existed._

* * *

“That one was from you, that was definitely from you.” Cas grumbled, sitting up in bed, “We exist―we know that now.” Lux didn’t respond but motioned for Cas to switch places, he did and Lux crawled over to the part of Steven’s bed receiving the most sunlight. He spread out and closed his eyes, “Oh. Do you need to recharge?” He nodded wordlessly. “We have used a lot of spit and fusing...and unfusing takes a lot out of you, right?” Another nod. “Hm.” 

They sat in silence, Cas keeping a hand on Lux’s so he didn’t feel completely alone and separate from Steven. He could hear the Gems downstairs; hopefully, they wouldn’t think to check on Steven as it’d probably be more of a shock than they’d expected. He kept looking out the window, searching for the next threat on the horizon―they'd let their guard down and they'd paid for it. He dug his fingernails into the skin of his arm, scratching deep. 

Lux’s hand swatted his, “Stop that. Steven promised Amethyst.”

“It doesn’t hurt as much when it’s just me.” he reasoned, Lux sat up, his bright pink eyes narrowed, 

“We shouldn’t be alone.”

“We...aren’t?” 

“No.” he reached over to grab Steven’s phone, “If we are alone we may do something.”

Cas’ shoulders sagged, “W-Who should we call then? Connie and Lars are the only people who even know we _exist_.” 

“Can’t call Connie. Space Camp.”

“Yeah, we already made her miss a day.”

“Can’t call Lars. With Sadie.”

“Also correct.” 

Lux bit his lip then tapped something into the phone, then proceeded to throw the phone clean across the room, “Sent it. Got nervous.”

Cas sat up, “Wh-Who did you text?!”

 _“Steven,_ dude, I told you to get some rest.” Amethyst’s voice came from downstairs, heavy steps coinciding with the heavy thuds of Cas’ heart and how tightly Lux had latched onto his hand. 

“ _Amethyst!!?”_ he hissed, _“You texted Amethyst?!? Why?”_

He shrugged almost comically, his usually completely empty expression breaking to show that he really didn’t know either. 

“What’re we gonna tell her?!”

Amethyst finally came into view, “Alright, doofus, what do you…” her eyes widened, “what the _fuck?_ Wha? Wh-Who?” 

“Uh, hi!” Cas tried, putting on a shaky grin, “So, um, Steven’s a fusion and _we’re_ his components Castor and Pollux! S-Surprise…?” 

She wiped her eyes and blinked forcefully, “Steven’s a WHAT?” 

“ _Amethyst!”_ he flinched, “Please be quiet, we don’t want anybody else to know we’re here.”

“Bu-But Steven…he―Steven is _not_ a fusion, he would’ve told all of us!”

Lux narrowed his eyes, “We are clearly unfused.” 

“I know it sounds crazy! Steven only found out two years ago so―”

“ _Two years ago!?”_

“Amethyst, please!” he pleaded, “We’re sorry we didn’t tell you, we didn’t know _how_ and we usually never unfuse anyway. We just kinda fall apart when Steven’s really stressed out or if his…” he swallowed, “nevermind, just it’s hard to keep him together when a lot’s going on in his head.” 

The confusion on her face was washed out for concern, “Wait, so Steven’s really stressed, right? Is something up?” 

_“Spinel.”_ / **“Spinel.”**

They spoke over each other creating a strange dissonance between their voices. Amethyst’s brows furrowed, “I _knew_ that bothered him more than he said. She’s gone and she isn’t coming back any time soon, hopefully, the Diamonds will keep her busy for a while.”

“We know but…uh...well―”

“Nightmares.” Lux cut in. 

She sighed, “Oh, dudes…” 

Cas inhaled sharply, putting his cool hand over the irritated spots on his arm from where he’d scratched, “They aren’t bad but we can’t sleep…or stay fused very long. Basically, um, we just wanted to ask if you’d, I don’t know, if you’d just hang out with us for a little. To help keep our minds off it?”

“Are you sure you don’t want Garnet o-or Pearl? They’d probably be way better with this stuff.” 

Lux shook his head, “We wanted you. You’re our...sister…” 

A dark purple blush dusted her cheeks, she puffed her chest out, “Then you’ve got yourself a deal, Pink.”

“Lux.” he corrected. 

“Lux, right.” she pointed to the other half, “That means you’re Castor?”

“Steven and Connie call me Cas!” 

She deflated slightly, “ _Connie_ knows? Whatever, whatever. Gimme five minutes and get ready for the best brother and sister time you’ve ever had, boys!” 

Amethyst ran down the stairs, the halves shared a look, 

“That wasn’t…too bad.” 

She returned shortly carrying three heavy blankets and a selection of the trashiest movies her trash horde had to offer. She’d tied her hair up which was Amethyst for ‘this means business’. 

“Okay, brosephs. It’s time to _chillax_.” she tossed them two of the blankets, Lux made quick work of wrapping them around himself and his other half, “Got a bunch of movies. None of them are good, I promise you.” she picked out a CD with a strung-out looking man on the cover and put it in his TV, “I, uh, told Garnet and Pearl that it was just Quartz time for a bit so they won’t bother us.”

Lux cocked his head to the side, “I am a Diamond.”

“I know, Luxie. But you’re def an honorary Quartz, man.” If Cas didn’t know Lux as well as he did he would’ve considered his face blank but there was the tiniest hint of a smile in response to Amethyst’s words. She wrapped herself in a brightly colored blanket and hopped onto the bed making both of them bounce, “Also…” she dug out three bars of chocolate from her pockets, “some refreshments, gentlemen?” 

“Yes!” Cas exclaimed with a grin, tearing into the packaging. Lux hesitantly took his, opening it in a precise way and studying it warily, 

“You’ve...never eaten before, right?” Amethyst guessed, “While not Steven, I mean.” He nodded, “Hey, look,” she opened her’s and broke off a piece, “we’ll do it at the same time, okay?” He broke off the same amount she did, holding it to his mouth, “Alright, one...two...three!” 

They both took a bite, Lux’s eyes lit up. Cas and Amethyst laughed, “He likes it!” he cheered. 

* * *

The movie went on to Cas and Amethyst’s constant jokey criticisms and Lux’s silent judgment. The plot made no sense and worked a charm in the ‘get their mind off the fact that their fusion almost died twelve hours ago’ department. 

_“I wanna be honest with all of you. I've been hacking into government and corporate systems all over the country. All over the world.”_ the main character said against a shoddy greenscreen to their delight, _“I have discovered more information than any hacker ever has. Ever….”_

That was enough to break them. The human and the Quartz collapsed against each other in a fit of giggles, both airly reciting the speech to each other through tears. Lux even cracked a smile. 

“This is a terrible movie.” the Diamond noted, nibbling a piece of Cas’ chocolate. 

Cas was grinning ear to ear, “This movie is AMAZING!” 

“I’ve been meaning to show this to Steven forever but Pearl said he wasn’t old enough! Crazy, right?!” she leaned back, “I’m glad I get to show it to you guys, though.” The human laughed as she ruffled his curls, “You guys are cool.”

“Awe, Ame.” 

Eventually, the credits rolled onto the screen, leaving the three to cough through the last bits of laughter and debate which part was the most ridiculous, there were _many_ to choose from. Amethyst’s mood sobered slightly once the screen went dark, “You guys know you can tell me and the Gems anything, right? We’re here for you and for Steven.”

“W-We know.”

“Good. It’s just, ugh, two years is a _long_ time for Steven to not tell us something. He’s growing up and he’s not gonna share _everything_ that happens in his life with us anymore but I-I want to know if he feels over his head.” the components glanced at each other, she continued, “I’m just saying I’m…I’m glad you guys trusted me enough for this. Whenever you’re ready for P and G-squad to meet y’all, I’ll be right there.” 

Lux blinked, which only highlighted how rarely he did it, “We do not want to disappoint them.”

“‘Disappoint them’?” she questioned, “How would you do that? Hell, Ruby and Sapphire might go and poof when they see you.” 

“I’m…I am not Rose.” he explained quietly, Cas flinched subtly, “I did not reform into Rose Quartz.” 

“Aw, man…” she thought back to Steven all those years ago at the Ruins, after they stupidly fought each other for the title of Biggest Fuck-up, his squeaky voice saying that he _knew_ he wasn’t Rose and that he thought it was a _flaw_ that he wasn’t. Amethyst wrapped her arm around both boys, pulling them into an awkward side-hug, “we don’t want Rose. Sure, we miss her and junk but we had our time with Rose but we _want_ our time with Steven, y’know? Nothing’s gonna change that.” Lux leaned into the touch slightly which made Amethyst want to cheer. “You guys wanna tell me about those nightmares?” 

“Not now.” Cas muttered, “Soon. But not now.” 

_Fair Enough. It wasn’t a no, it was a not yet._

“Wanna watch another movie?” 

* * *

Three or so movies later, Cas was asleep on her arm, snoring and drooling. He wasn’t tossing or turning at all, both of which were good signs that he was having a peaceful sleep. Lux, however, was staring out to the ocean, peacefully running his fingers against Cas’. It was strange for something so Steven-shaped to exude so much power, the kid was a Diamond and Amethyst would be lying if she said she’d fully processed that fact. The goofy, squishy baby she’d watched grow up for the past sixteen years was the highest authority of her species―it just didn’t add up in her brain. 

Some stupid, fearful part of her was _afraid_. Afraid that one day Steven wouldn’t be the loving person he was and would be just like the Diamonds, but a smarter part of her knew that Steven was always going to be Steven. She just wanted to make sure he was alright. 

That night she had caught him scratching into his arm and muttering to himself after a call to the Diamonds was up there with the scariest nights of her entire long, long life. He assured her that he hadn’t even broken the skin that time but the words ‘that time’ only made her sink further. They’d had a long talk in his observatory where she kept her eyes on his hands and his arms. She’d asked him if his newfound status was too much, he said that he was fine. He’d gotten out of the conversation on one condition: Amethyst was going to sit in on his calls, ready to jump in whenever she needed to save her kid. 

It was something but it didn’t account for all the times she _couldn’t_ be there to watch his hands or give him something to keep them busy during calls so his nails didn’t find their way to his skin. 

She wiped sudden tears away from her face, Lux hadn’t noticed.

“I love you, dude.” she whispered thickly. Lux turned to face her, “I just want you to-to know that, I guess.” 

Lux took a minute to process her words, a soft smile crept up his face, “We love you, too, Amethyst.” 

* * *

She must’ve dozed off too at some point because the next time she opened her eyes the sky was dark and star-studded and, more importantly, Steven was curled beside her in one piece. Snoring and absolutely drowning in two blankets. 

Gently, she stroked his curls. He was growing up too fast. 

There was so much she wanted to ask him, so much she wanted him to know but that didn’t matter at the moment. What mattered is that she was a big sister to the best little brother in the galaxy and she was prepared to do anything to make sure she deserved that title. She laid back down, wrapping her arm around his shoulder, 

“Sweet dreams.”

**Author's Note:**

> if i had amethyst and steven being siblings content every day i would literally not need to breathe anymore


End file.
